Yandross
Yandross is the planet created by Lord Zephyr, the god of creation and the heavens. Alongside the planet, he and ten of the other gods created races that fit their ideals. History Yandross was created in 4000000000 FA when a space station built to create planet's malfunctioned at the hands of Zephyr, destroying the solar system at the time and creating the new solar system with Yandross. The people on board the station had their bodies destroyed, but their consciousnesses lived on and became the gods of the new world. In 2600000 FA, the gods decided to create life on their planet, resulting in the races of Yandross being made. Over time, these races evolved and began to make the world their own. Geographical Information The planet itself is similar to Earth in gravity, but it has a slightly longer rotation, giving it 504 days in a year. There are four main continents with two that are not part of the GWO. Nova Nova, also called the Nova Empire, is a continent to the far north of Yandross. It is much colder than most of the other empires and is partially frozen over. It was originally founded long ago, but was unknown to the rest of the world. It was technically founded once more at the end of the Nova War and became part of the GWO. Astia Considered the main empire of Yandross, Astia was the home of the Proto-Anthro Civilization and many technological advancements. It is located in the eastern part of Yandross and is home to the majority of the world's Yuna. Niguard A desert and mountainous continent to the west of Astia. It is home to mostly Lannar, but it also housed the Lydians back in the day. It is very dry in Niguard but all of the mountains make it a good place to live if you are considering becoming a blacksmith. Sodai An empire to the far south of Yandross. It is relatively cold, but boasts massive forests and very clean water. It is home to almost entirely Neflea and very rarely has any other races living there. The Forbidden Land A continent to the west of Sodai. It is not part of the GWO and only has Tollak living there. The continent is covered in marshes and swamps, making it a horrible place to live. Frigus A frozen continent to the north of Nova. It isn't technically considered an empire, nor part of the GWO, but Argentum partially owns it after the Titanel War. Races of Yandross Each race was created by one of the twelve gods of Yandross, although one of those gods was dormant at the time and didn't create a race. ;Ellia :Created by Zephyr, the god of creation and the heavens. ;Nortal :Created by Littera, the god of intelligence. ;Tellia :Created by Ustrina, the goddess of fire. ;Gardan :Created by Mundus, the god of earth and nature. ;Tollak :Created by Vindicta, the goddess of revenge. ;Bretnar :Created by Ros, the goddess of water. ;Ko'la :Also known as Novians. Created by Vis, the god of power and war. ;Lannar :Created by Vorago, the god of death and the Abyss. ;Neflea :Created by Amor, the goddess of love, perfection, and compassion. ;Yuna :Created by Aether, the god of balance and the atmosphere. ;Lydian :Also known as Vera and Dragons. Created by Gloria, the goddess of pride. ;Shadow :Shadows were not created by any specific god, but they are born from the corruption in a person's soul if it is at least 25% corrupt.